Helping Hand
by My.Ships.My.Lovely.Lady.Ships
Summary: After hurting his hand in the Sports Festival, Deku needs help removing a part of his costume. Rated M for sexual content. More scenes to come! Lemon. (Deku x Ochaco)
1. Chapter 1

After the sports festival, Deku is stuck in his costume. I know the students aren't living in the dorms at this point, but this story works best in my mind with them living in the dorms. Don't at me please.

I am also not a writer, so please bare with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the My Hero Academia universe nor the characters.

~Deku~

Everyone sat around in the dorm common area after the sports festival. I walked in from my last healing session with Recovery Girl. She told me this was as much as she could do but I still have to take it easy. My fingers are still not working right. Hopefully in a few days I will get their full function back.

_I really don't feel like talking to everyone. I think I will just head to bed. _Walking to my room, I pull the door open and rush inside before anyone notices I made it back. I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. _Made it._

Using one foot to hold the heel of my opposite boot, I pull off each shoe. Reaching behind my head, I pull the face mask over my head and throw it next to my boots. Next, I start to unzip the front of my suit. Pulling it down, I slip out my arms, exposing my torso. A few bruises I can see coloring my mid section.

Using both hands, I go to unbuckle my belt. _It won't come off! _"Shit!" _My stupid injured hand. My fingers can't press the inner portion!_ I cross my arms trying to do the opposite action with each hand, but my fingers still won't work right. "DAMN IT!"

~Ochaco~

Walking away from the crowd to head to bed early, I hear noise from one of the rooms. _What was that? Did someone leave their radio on?_

"DAMN IT!"

"Deku?" I whisper. Walking toward his room, it sounds as if someone is struggling. _Did a villain get into Deku's room?! _Jumping towards the door, I push it open and run into the room, arms at the ready.

"WHAT?!" Deku yells from surprise, his hands flying up in front of his face, ready to strike.

For a second, we both stand in front of each other on the ready. The door closes behind us snapping us out of our poses. It finally dawns on me that no one was in Midoriya's room. There was no threat. I rushed into his room for no reason. And he was _shirtless!_ "I am so sorry Deku! I heard shouting and sounds like someone was in a struggle, and I got scared that someone had snuck in to your room, and . . ." I ramble on until my sentence trails off. His abs were sculpted so magnificently. _I wonder how it would feel to run my hand along the ridges of his muscles. . ._

"Uraraka," Deku relaxes further, "It's okay. I was struggling but not with a person, but my belt." He motions towards his belt around his waist still.

I didn't realize I was staring at his chest until he points lower at the utility belt. I snap my gaze up to his face, heat rising in my cheeks at this situation at hand. _I'm in a shirtless boy's room!_

"Uraraka?" Deku questions me concerned.

"Sorry! Is there a problem, do you need help?" I ask timidly.

~Deku~

_Holy smokes, there is a girl in my room!_ I didn't realize the situation until her normally pink tinged cheeks grew brighter. I became much more aware at the little amount of clothing I had on. The question she asked registers now and I imagine her reaching for my belt to help me. Arousal floods my body at the thought. I stamp down the feeling. This costume will not hide anything. I can't accept her offer, but if she doesn't help me, I'm gonna have to go find someone else or have Uraraka go find someone which will also be embarrassing.

During my silence, Ochaco speaks up, "Is your belt stuck? Do I need to find some scissors?"

"Oh, no. My fingers still aren't functioning after fighting Todoroki and I can't push in the side to release the belt," I reply sheepishly. Before saying more, Ochaco steps forward to help. I force myself to be as still as a statue and look straight ahead.

Ochaco reaches for the belt and unsnaps it quickly. She is extremely close to me and continues to stand there looking down even though she had already helped me. I finally look down to see what she is doing. To my horror, there is a large bulge in between us that was painfully obvious.

I stiffen and splutter, "Uraraka, I am so sorry! You are just super close. And, and your hands were so close . . ." The sentence drifts into nothingness as Uraraka grazes the back of her fingers against my abs. I shutter beneath her touch, my pants growing tighter.

Reaching down, I grab her chin, lifting her face up to look at me. Leaning in, I place a soft kiss on her lips. I've never kissed anyone, and I don't know what I was expecting, but this is 100 times better than what I had imagined. I relax into the kiss, pulling Ochaco to me. Her body melted to mine as our kiss deepened. _Her lips are so soft. I wonder what she tastes like? _With those thoughts, I coax her mouth open with my tongue. As soon as her lips part, I dart my tongue into her mouth tasting her. _Amazinggggg._

~Ochaco~

"Mhmmm," I moan into Deku's mouth and immediately pull back, embarrassed by the noise I made. _What the heck was I thinking?! Touching his wonderful torso, it felt so good. . ._

As I pull back, Deku's eyes pop open and he looks at me surprised. "Is everything okay?" Deku begins, then sees the embarrassment on my face, "Ochaco, don't be embarrassed. If anything, I should be the embarrassed one. You were so close, closer than any girl has ever been to me. I tired not to think about it, but I have had a crush on you since the first time we met. I never thought I would have a chance with you, but when you came in here . . . I tried to not think about anything, but as you saw, my body obviously did the opposite." After a pause he added, "And I like the way you moan."

His words were foreign to me. _Izuku likes me? _Has _liked me since we met?_ When I saw his visible excitement, I couldn't help but be encouraged. I didn't mean to show how much I liked him, how much I liked what we were doing, when I moaned, but now hearing how he feels, I want to hear _him_ moan. Rushing back to him, our lips crash against each other. I throw caution to the wind, kissing him like we will never kiss again.

My hands reach out towards his abs again, feeling his hard muscles contract below me. His strong arms wrap around me. This time he breaks the kiss and nuzzles my neck. "Ochaco, I have a confession to make. I've never kissed anyone before." A nervous laugh escapes him.

"You have never kissed anyone, Deku? I would have thought you would have already, you know," I couldn't bring myself to say _sex_ out loud.

"Me? Have. With another?" Deku splutters, obviously shocked by my assumptions.

"You are so handsome and strong. I don't know how you have gone so long without anyone even kissing you. Who wouldn't want you?! Izuku, I have always had a crush on you, though I wouldn't admit it for the longest time. If it makes you feel better, I've kissed one person, but it was so quick I doubt it even counts," it was my turn to nervous laugh.

"Well, I'm glad my first kiss is with you Ochaco," Deku assures and smiles at me kindly. His smile quickly turns to something more sexual as he releases my chin and wraps both arms around my waist. He goes back to kissing me and winds his right hand into my hair, pulling slightly causing me to moan once again.

~Deku~

The sounds of her moans sound magnificent. I unwind my arm around her waist and slowly trail up her stomach. She is already out of her costume and in shorts with a loose t-shirt. As my hand travels further up her torso, they land on the bottom of her bra. I trace the bottom of her bra with my thumb, leaving my palm open to skim across her skin. Adding a little force, I push my thumb under the wire portion of her bra to graze the underside of her breasts. If I had not been so full of lust, I'm sure I would be freaking out at touching a girl's boobs.

Uraraka squirmed beneath me. Just the small touch wasn't enough for me, so I push my whole hand up under the fabric to fully knead her mound. Our kiss breaks once again, as we both gasp. "Deku," Ochaco moans out my name.

"Mhmm, your breasts feel so incredible. May I?" I inquire while raising up her shirt slowly.

"Um, could we turn the lights off first?" Her voice shakes and she looks away from me.

"Ochaco," I grab her face again and force her to look at me, "You are so beautiful. I want to see every inch of you. Kiss every inch of you. Let me show you how beautiful you are. Do you trust me?"

Still looking at me, she nods reluctantly. "I don't like my body, I never had," she admits. "I just don't know if you will like what you will see."

"Hey, we don't have to do any of this. I just want to show you how much I care for you. Show you what I have been dreaming about since meeting you." Her eyes brighten at my words. I hope she can understand how much she means to me. "If you aren't comfortable, let's stop here."

"No, I've been dreaming of this, too, Deku. I don't want to stop, but I'm nervous," Uraraka admits.

_I'm nervous, too. _With her admission though, I pull her shirt over her head continuing to maintain eye contact. With a quick glace down, I see her black bra which is striking against her pale skin. _What is she worried about? Her body is fantastic! Even better than what I imagined!_ I gently pull her towards me and back us up till my knees hit my bed. Sitting down, I continue to pull her onto my lab and begin nuzzling her covered breasts. Wanting to feel her bare skin again, I reach around to the back to unclasp the bra only to be met with frustration as my stupid fingers are still not working right. _Of all the times to lose basic motor function with my fingers!_ In my struggle, Ochaco reaches behind her and mercifully helps me out. I tug on the garment and toss it to the side. Her perky full breasts bounce slightly as they are released. Each nipple is extended from her excitement. Experimentally, I brush a finger over one nipple which causes Ochaco to arch her back towards me, a hiss coming from her lips. Her own fingers tangle themselves into my hair holding me in position before this glorious sight. I begin to palm both mounds, playing with their weighted softness.

The urge to begin kissing every part of her takes me over. I lean forward and trap her left nipple into my mouth, sucking on it while still kneading the other. Her stradled legs clamp around my thighs tight as she squirms in pleasure. I continue to play with her nipple in my mouth, grazing it with my teeth. I trail kisses across to the other breast and repeat the process. The feeling of her chest in front of me, filling my mouth is euphoric. I only hope she begins to feel how beautiful she is to me.

Flipping them over, Deku places Uraraka on the bed and reaches to remove her shorts. "You wear a thong?" I'm surprised to see the sexual undergarment.

"Well, it was either that or no underwear at all. My costume is too tight to wear normal panties. Going with nothing at all seemed too dirty. I was going to change when I took off my costume, but I'm behind on laundry," Ochaco admits shyly.

"I'm not complaining. I bet your rear looks amazing in these." To reinforce his point, he flips Ochaco on her stomach to see her round cheeks accentuated by the thin line of fabric. _She really has the perfect body. _"Yep, just as I thought, a perfect 10."I grab her soft inner thighs and push them out to the side. Moving the single black line over her entrance to the side, I get a full view of the first vagina I have ever seen in real life. Clear fluid drips out and onto the sheets. With my index and forefinger, I touch her entrance feeling the wetness that has gathered there.

Now it's my turn to hesitate. What do I do now? "Ochaco, show me how you like it."

I thought she would be embarrassed again and not proceed, but her lust must be too strong for her to hesitate now. Her hand reaches beneath her and begins rubbing her clit in slow soft circles. Her other hand comes below to penetrate her with her first two fingers. Her hand pumps against her opening as she continues to squirm, little moans escaping her lips. I grab her pumping hand and pull it away, replacing it with my own 2 fingers. "AHHH!"

"Am I doing it wrong?!" My fingers come to a stand still. Immediately, Uraraka begins to bounce forward and backward on my fingers.

"Noooooo. It'sssss betterrrrrr," her pleasure is obvious in her voice. I continue to finger her as I follow her direction. After a second, I pull her other hand away from her clit so that I can learn the motion. Her already wet core, grows even wetter. I am painfully aware that the bottom part of my restraining costume is still there. I unzip the costume all the way down now that my belt is gone. My boxers barely hide my member.

Continuing to finger her pussy, I replace my right hand with my mouth as I continue to flick and roll her clit. Now that a hand is free, I begin stroking myself to help relieve a small amount of pressure that has built up there.

Her juices taste so good, I almost cum on the spot. I switch to tongue her opening as to taste more of her and use that hand to continue stimulating her bud. Lapping up the juices, I drive my tongue as deep as it will go into her hot center. "Deku, I think I'm gonna – I think- I'm cumming!" She buries her face into my pillow to muffle her scream as I drive my fingers hard and fast into her. Throwing my free hand into my boxers, I pump myself to finally relieve myself with her. I cum into my boxers, hard. Ochaco begins to twitch on my fingers as I slow my rhythm. I bend forward and lap up the mess she has created at her entrance causing her to twitch more with each stroke of my tongue.

"Do you feel how beautiful you are now?"

~Ochaco~

My breathing comes in sharp short succession. Anything I have ever done to myself is nothing, NOTHING, compared to what I just felt. As I register the question Deku asked, I realize I _do_ feel beautiful. I feel wanted and sexy and . . . beautiful. "Y-yes," I manage to answer as I attempt to calm my breathing. I flip over to see Izuku pulling his hand out of his boxers. _When did he take off his pants?_ "Did you already, umm, finish yourself?"

"Oh, yeah," his flushed cheeks flush slightly pink. "You were too much for me, I couldn't take anymore. I've never tasted anything so good."

"Can I help you anymore?"

Deku smiles sweetly at me as he lies next to me, pulling me to his chest. "No, I'm spent for the night," he answers matter-of-factly.

"Can't you come again?" I question puzzled. _Doesn't he want to keep going?_

"I don't know about girls, but I can only come once every go," he chuckles softly. "I could be ready in an hour or so normally, but I think you stole my sole with that one."

I can't help but chuckle as well. I have a lot to learn about the male anatomy, but I want to learn it all.

"Why don't you stay here tonight?" Deku rolls me over to face him as he continues, "It's break and there is no training tomorrow. In the morning, you can always use your quirk to go out my window and up to your room. No one will ever know."

His arms feel so good around me and I can feel my body slowly begin to drift into sleep. "I'll stay, but only on one condition." Deku lifts an eyebrow in question. "It's my turn to explore you tomorrow."

A smile stretches across Midoriya's lips as he pulls me in to kiss him. I snuggle against him, putting my face in the crook of his neck and let sleep over take me.

I let sleep take me then, feeling more beautiful than I ever have.

What did you think? Hopefully it was not too OOC for either character. I still need to proof read this, but it is almost 2AM so I shall do that on my next off day, or maybe never lol we shall see. Thanks for reading! Also thank you to those who pointed out one major error. I don't know if I am responding to reviews correctly haha


	2. Chapter 2

I'm pretending each student has their own bathroom for this story. Yes I know it's not cannon, but just read and enjoy the story lol

~Deku~

Opening my eyes slightly, I could see a soft light in my room. Stretching my body, I found my hands were wrapped around another person with one leg hooked up over her thighs. _Who? _The memories of last hit me hard as each detail defines itself in my mind. My stupid belt, Ochaco coming in to help, her hand over my pants feeling my hardening . . . I stop myself as my thoughts begin start to turn to reality. Before I get too far, I observe the sleeping girl next to me who's breathing is still smooth and shallow. Luckily she is still asleep so I can calm myself down. _Grandma titties, grandma titties,_ I chant to myself. It is of no use, the actions of last night are too fresh and her body below me is all too real.

Glancing at the clock it was 8:27 in the morning. Usually I was down stairs running my second mile right about now. _Hopefully no one notices my absence today. It was the Sports Festival yesterday._ Now that I can focus more, my body has small aches and pains in various locations. _I would have skipped today anyway and I'm sure others are sleeping in today as well. _Considering it was the weekend, I decide to allow Ochaco to sleep long as I mull over the previous night's events.

_I can't believe I got to go so far with a girl?! Especially Uraraka. She is so beautiful. _Like a rubber band to my mind, I recall the last words she spoke before she fell asleep in my arms, "I'll stay, but only on one condition. It's my turn to explore you tomorrow."

"Hmmmm," I softly hum at the thought. Unconsciously, I push my hips a little into her lower back causing her to stir slightly. My body becomes a statue as I wait to see if she will wake and what her reaction will be. _What if she regrets everything?! I don't want this moment to end. I don't want her to leave._

Slowly Ochaco wakes and reflects my stillness as she accesses if I am awake or not. Giving her a second, I swipe my scarred hand up her arm as light as a feather to let her know I am awake. Before I can fully complete the motion up to her shoulder, we are suspended in the air as Uraraka grabs my right hand with her left hand and activates her quirk. She rotates herself to look at me, still keeping the connection. Realization dawns on her face instantly as she releases us from our flight.

We both fall onto the bed and a horrified look falls on her face. "I am so sorry Deku! I forgot where I was and I just reacted!" She immediately begins to apologize jumping off the bed and covering her breasts with her arms.

I sit up on the bed slightly breathless from the fluctuation of gravity. Standing I place my hands in front of my chest to let her know it's okay, "Ochaco, it's okay. Don't worry about it. I woke up before you and also freaked out." I bend down and grab a discarded plain white t-shirt to give her so she can cover herself. Throwing me a thankful look, she slips it on. In the back of my mind, I feel slight disappointment as the sight of her breasts leave me, but she seems to relax some as soon as she is covered. "You look beautiful this morning."

A small smile pulls at her lips as she looks down. Taking this moment, I step up to her and envelope her into a hug, pulling her to my chest. She gasps slightly as we connect and I become aware of my arousal still present from my thoughts earlier.

~Ochaco~

_WHAT HAVE I DONE!? _My mind is screaming and whirling around in a million directions. Last night was so amazing, but then I screwed it up as I freaked out on Deku this morning using my quirk on him like an idiot. _I am so dumb!_

Deku pulls me to him in a hug and I am so thankful for that. As soon as we meet, my abdomen is impaled by a hard object causing me to gasp.

"Ochaco, I'm so sorry," Deku begins as he pulls back slightly, but still keeping me in his grasp, "Waking up to you this morning has by far been the best wake up call I have ever had." He chuckles looking away.

Even though this situation was so weird for the both of us, there was no awkward moment between us. More like two people trying to figure out a difficult problem without offending the other. I pull him back to me, "It's okay. It doesn't bother me, I was just not prepared for it this early." My head snaps to the clock at that second as reality sets in, "Wait, what time is it?!" The clock showed 8:34 AM. My shoulders tense as I start frantically looking around the room for my stuff. "I was suppose to meet Mina at 8:30 for breakfast!" Normally we meet every morning for training, but since the Sports Festival was yesterday, we decided to take a break today and meet for food instead.

I find my shorts and yank my phone out of the pocket. Finding Mina's name I click 'call' hoping she didn't forget her phone like usual.

"Hello," her groggy voice comes across the receiver. Instantly, relief floods my mind, _she overslept, too._

"Hey sleepy head. I guess you slept in, too," I chuckle to myself. _If she knew what details I was with holding, she would be beating down the door to get the full story._

"Oh crap, Uraraka!" Her sleepy tone is instantly gone, "I can be ready in 5 minutes!" I can hear her rummaging around to find clothes to wear.

"Don't worry about it, go back to bed. I just happened to wake up, but I could use more sleep myself. How about we meet for dinner instead and we can invite more people to come with us, make it a party," more giggles escape my lips. I look over at the cause of my giddy behavior. Deku is gathering items on the floor, trying to straighten up a little, _How sweet._

"Are you sure? I feel awful."

"No seriously get some sleep. Honestly, I'm a little sore from my fight with Kasuki," flexing my body, I find my words are true. Little areas mostly around my abs and forearms are sore as these areas I use the most applying my quirk. Continuing to flex, I find my lower area is also a little sore. Snapping my head back up, my next words come out a little higher pitched than normal, "I think my phone is about to die. Text me when you wake up and we can plan dinner! Sleep well!"

_*Tap tap tap* _

I smack my thumb over the end multiple times to ensure the call has ended before turning around to see Deku through with his frantic cleaning spree.

"Phew," I release the breath I didn't know I was holding. Deku stands from his seated position on his chair and opens his arms back up to me, giving me an invitation to continue where we left off. "I'm really sorry I used my quirk on you. Are you okay?" I walk over and enter into his embrace inhaling his scent.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm fine. I'm sore, but that is all from yesterday's festival," he reassures me as he strokes my hair with one hand. "Are you okay with missing breakfast? I don't want you to leave, but I understand if you need to keep your plans?"

_How did I deserve such a sweet man? _"Oh, no no no. Mina will be fine, she was asleep when I called her. She is probably already back asleep." _Hopefully she didn't notice my weird voice change. _

Pulling me tighter to him for a second, Deku pulls back slightly asking, "Are you really sore from your fight with Kacchan?" A small frown pulls at the corner of his mouth.

"Not too bad. It's been worse. Actually, Kasuki isn't the only one who made me a little sore," I look away bashfully feeling my cheeks warm.

Deku gives me a confused look, before my words dawn on him. "Did I hurt you?!"

"No! I mean, I'm sore, but in a good way. I don't know how to explain it." I've never made myself sore, but the places he was hitting were places I've never been able to reach. Remembering his touch on me caused a warming sensation in my lower abdomen. Now that my morning was free, my mind begins to wonder what activities I could fill it with.

*GRUMBLEEEEE*

My stomach screams out, refusing to be ignored any longer. Deku laughs and grabs my cheeks, "How about you go take a shower and I'll go find us something to eat." Pulling me to his right side, Izuku begins finding a fresh shirt and sweatpants from the closet and place them on the bed. "The towel in there has only been used once if that's okay with you. Help yourself to what you need and I'll be back faster than Mr. Izawa can erase your quirk!" As he talks, Deku throws a shirt on, a pair of loose fitting sweat pants matching the pair he left me. He grabs his phone, wallet, and key running out of the room.

I take a moment to gather myself. I'm still in my thong with nothing else but his dirty t-shirt on. Picking up the fabric, I inhale his scent which smells mostly of cedar with a faint trace of sweat. Breathing deeply I pull the shirt over my head and put it in his hamper.

Next, I grab my phone from the bed and see Deku's charger on his desk. Plugging in my phone, I turn around to really look at the room around me. All Might stares back at me from every angle. _It is so sweet how much he looks up to him._ I personally was an All Might fan, too. _Who isn't though?_

Resisting the urge to snoop, I grab the clothes Izuku left out for me and head to the shower. Stepping into his bathroom and flipping the light on, I am met with the image of myself. My normally smooth hair is disheveled, looking even more fuller than normal. My lips are slightly swollen and red tinged. Darting out my tongue, I lick my lips to find them chapped. My breasts look the same, but a small bruise surrounds each nipple, just the faintest color of purple blooming around each peak. _IS THAT A HICKY?! _A bright red mark is to the right of one nipple. I have never personally had one before, but it looks like the same blemish the girls at school use to cover with make up in the bathroom before heading home after practice. No other abnormalities were visible as I turn this way and that examining myself in a new light. _I look . . . _pretty. The word is foreign in my thoughts. I normally avoid mirrors as I don't have the best image of myself in my head.

Smiling, I turn on the shower and close the bathroom door so the steam can build up. Taking off my thong, I step into the shower instantly feeling my muscles relax little by little. Within the small confines of the shower, I allow myself to remember last night events. Remembering Deku's soft lips over my own, his strong hands exploring my breasts . . . My own hands mimic his actions from last night. Cupping each mound, my hands squeeze and push causing the heat to pick up again at my core.

~Deku~

Using 10% of One-for-All, I hustle to quickly grab food from the cafeteria downstairs, pay, and run back up to my room._ My room. With a beautiful girl. A beautiful girl who is in his shower. . ._ Mentally slapping myself from my thoughts as these loose pants only hid so much. Thankfully everyone was still sleeping or elsewhere, so the task took mere minutes.

Slipping back into my room, I can hear the shower running. I lock the door behind me and walk over to the bathroom, opening the door.

"Mhmmm . . ."

Her moans from the other side of the curtain are faint, but terribly erotic.


	3. Chapter 3

~Deku~

_Is she touching herself? I shouldn't look. I need to be a gentleman. _Wrestling with myself with stooping to peeping tom or knocking to let her know I'm here, I realize I've already seen her touch herself before, so this is no different right? _Right? _Slowly, I walk up to the opposite side of the shower head as the curtain is slightly open there.

The sight I come across is everything and more than I could imagine. Ochaco's body is glistening with what seems to be small jewels scattered along her body. One long leg is hitched up on the side of the tub. One hand has disappeared between her thighs. It makes small circular motions in smooth secession. My eyes continue to travel up her body, following the tuck of her hips to her tight stomach. Her many months of training are showing on her toned mid drift. Looking higher, the opposite hand is fondling her breast in opposite circles to the lower hand.

I allow myself to appreciate this rare glimpse of such an intimate moment before pulling back and stepping outside the bathroom. Silently stripping, I walk back into the bathroom and glide into the shower to continue this dream. _This can't be real right?_

Ochaco snaps her eyes open and drops both hands spinning to face me. Grabbing her shoulders, I turn her back around and nuzzle her neck while picking up where she left off. My less damaged left hand travels below her navel, while the useless hand stays higher up to play with her chest. Even in my large hand, she spills in between my fingers. Her lower half is already slick from her own ministrations.

"How long were you standing there?" She asks blushing.

"Long enough to know I will never see anything so beautiful in my entire life," I reassure her hoping to alleviate her embarrassment. Uraraka crosses her arms, grabbing my hands and turns to face me yet again. This position puts her in direct stream of the water, flattening her tussled hair. "Did I do something wrong?" _I'm still new at this I guess. _

A shy smile pulls at her lips as Ochaco looks at me from under her lashes, "You did everything right. I want it to be your turn." A loud grumble fills the small shower.

"Ha! How about we just shower and we can eat the food I ran to get," I offer.

*Huff* "Okayyyy, if you insist," she scowls. Hating the look on her face, I reach out and tickle the side of her stomach. "HAHAHAHA!" Her musical laughter rings out. "Stop, Deku! Fine! Okay! You win! We will just shower and then eat. _Then_, it's your turn." Grabbing the shampoo bottle, she pops the lid and turns it over to put the liquid in her hands.

I snatch the bottle out of her hands. _I can't miss the opportunity to wash her voluminous auburn hair._ At my action, her eyes widen and then narrow with suspension, but she lets me continue. With my free hand, I switch our positions, allowing myself to be under the water stream so I can wash her hair. Facing her away from me, I let go of her shoulder and squeeze out same amount I would use on my hair. Massaging her scalp, I move my fingers in small circles. Her tense body visible relaxes under my touch. She sighs in contentment.

I quickly realize she has WAY more hair than I thought and I have to return for more shampoo twice more. "How do you do this every time you wash your hair?" I inquire.

Giggling her answers, "Why do think I keep my hair so short?"

After I have thoroughly washed every inch of beauty before me, I prompt her to get out and go eat, stating I will be there shorty.

"But I wanted to wash you," Ochaco huffs.

I chuckle and close the curtain back to quickly wash myself. _I don't want to smell the first time she wraps her mouth around . . ._ I stop my thoughts, becoming aroused yet again from the image in my mind. Hopping onto the mat, I grab the extra towel and wrap it around my waist before walking out to grab some food for myself.

~Ochaco~

While Deku finishes in the shower, I stuff my face before he can return. It seemed obvious he was in a rush getting food, as it was a little of everything. Grabbing the apple next, I sink my teeth into red flesh. It was strangely intimate, Deku washing my hair. It wasn't like when you go to get a hair cut and they wash your hair before hand. No, this was so much more. The way he caressed my scalp with her fingers sent tingles down my spine. I was looking forward to washing him after he was done with me. Secretly, I was okay with being sent away. I'm ready to return his favor from last night, but even in the shower, I was too afraid to look down at his manhood. _I've never even seen one before!_ I realize with a jerk. _I mean, I've seen pictures, but the real deal! How am I suppose to do this?! I did touch him through his boxers so it can't be that hard . . . right?_ My mind begins to wander on how I should begin this process, when Izuku walks out of the bathroom.

His towel is hung low on his hips, accentuating the V of his cut torso. A slight trail of hair travels below his navel disappearing below the towel. My mind goes blank at the sight of his bulging muscles glistening from his still wet skin. His normally unruly hair clung to his face. It was longer than I thought it would be lying flat to his head.

Realizing I was staring, I dropped my gaze back to my food and continue to eat. "I saved you some food," I smiled bashfully still looking down.

"Oh, thank you. I ate while I ran back up," he stated simply, returning my smile.

Still wrapped in my towel, I wished I could look as attractive as he did after showering. I finish my bite and get up from my seated position at his desk. Walking over to him I grab his hand and walk him to where I was sitting a second ago. Pushing him into the chair, his legs fall apart naturally. I look down, but everything is still covered. "Deku," my voice sounds so small even to my own ears, "I just want to warn you. I have never done this before."

"I know, we talked about it before. It's okay," he states not understanding what I'm struggling to say, "I as the same remember? I'm surprised I was able to do anything right last night."

_He is so sweet. _"No, that's not what I mean. Also you did EVERYTHING right last night." My cheeks heat as I stand before him, remembering his touch. Bringing myself back I continue, "What I'm trying to say is. . . I've never . . . _seen_ . . . a um, _one_ before. . ."

His confused expression becomes one of understanding as it dawns on him what I am trying to say, "Oh! You mean, not even a picture? Or videos?" I shake my head in answer. "But last night, when you started to show me how you pleasure yourself . . . You have pleasured yourself before, right?" This time I shake my head yes, my cheeks turning redder by the second. "Then what have you been watching before to help you . . . You know, finish?"

I want to float away out the window. _Just let me float to the moon and never return, _I think. I drop of gaze looking for a safe place to look, but he is aroused at the question so I dart my eyes to my hands as I grip my towel to my body. "I just thought it felt good. I didn't need an image. I've read some things, so I have an idea, but I never thought to look up a picture. What if I clicked on something and my computer got a virus!"

Deku bursts into laughter at my concern and worry, "Wow, you are innocent aren't you?" Izuku grabs my hands and pulls them away. The towel falls at my feet leaving my body completely exposed before him. A shiver runs down my spine and my nipples harden at his hungry stare. "If you want to see what one looks like, I don't mind volunteering," a smirk ghosts across his face reminding me more of Katsuki then the innocent Deku I had been talking to.

He leans forward and brings his lips over my right nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking it delicately. Heat spreads through my body at the contact. While he does this, Deku takes a hand at my side and places it on top of the towel directly over his manhood.

"Oh!" escapes my lips as I feel how hard he is. I look down but can only see the top of his head.

He stops his suckling and looks up at me between my breasts, "Would you like me to show you what I look like when I'm thinking of you alone."

"You have thought about me before?" I am surprised at his admission. I continue feeling him above the towel as I look into his gaze.

"Ochaco, I have thought about this for a long time. I have dreamed of you wrapping your small mouth around me as I make myself cum," the words he speaks sound foreign to me. _Who knew Izuku could be so dirty._

I drop to my knees and pull back the towel. His large erection springs free in front of my face and my mouth actually begins to water thinking about tasting him. I reach out and grab hold and he moans in pleasure. My hand seems so small in comparison. _How am I suppose to fit all of this in my mouth?!_ Pushing the thought from my mind, I look to him for instruction.

In respond to my look, Izuku wraps his hand around mind and squeezes tighter than I thought would be comfortable and begins to pump our hands up and down slowly. "Just like that," he encourages. The pleasure is audible in his voice.

"Izuku, I want to taste you," and before he can reply, I push my head forward and lick the head of his penis. There was a small amount of liquid there. It tasted salty but delicious at the same time.

"Ochaco!" He must not have been expecting me to move so quickly. Fastening my pace with my hand, I continue to lick his penis all over, just tasting him. "I need you . . . ohhh. I need you to put it in your mouth Uraraka!" He is squirming below me, trying to stay still. Obeying him, I open my mouth and push him inside. "OHHHHH!"

~Deku~

My hands grip the side of the chair as I try not to shove myself into her mouth. She doesn't realize I am above average and there is no way she can take all of me at once.

She continues to pump her head, eventually taking away her hand so more of me can enter her small mouth. Her teeth graze me and I jerk a little. She pops off of me and looks at me horrified. Before she can speak, I grab her head and push her back onto me, "Just don't use your teeth, please." My words come out chopped as the loss of contact with her mouth is worse than her teeth touching the sensitive skin.

Her head begins to bob faster as she is taking my up to half my shaft in her mouth. _This feels better than I could ever imagine. _I take one of her hands and place it over my aching balls, "Gently squeeze these at the same time Ochaco. Not too much, they are super sensitive." As her hand begins to play with two circles, I struggle to keep myself in check. "Ochaco, your mouth feels amazing."

Possibly spurred on by my words, she somehow manages to shove my whole length down her throat. "OCHACOOOOO!" I grab her head and rip her off me as I nearly cum undone.

"Why did you stop? Did I do something wrong?" her face looks terrified.

"No, gosh no. You did everything more than right. I was about to cum and I didn't want to freak you out your first time." My body shakes violently at the near orgasm, "I don't know how you managed to take so much of me into your mouth."

Thinking on it a second she replies, "Well, I have been working on my gag reflex for my quirk. Maybe that is how I did?" Still seated between my legs, my erection in front of her, she smiles up at me, "You really think I did a good job?"

_How did I get so lucky?_ "You did MORE than a good job. How about a reward?" I ask. Before she can answer, I pick her up off the floor and place her on the bed. "Ochaco, I want to feel inside of you," I say as I push a finger inside of her hot center. She is already soaking wet from blowing me.

"Deku, ohhhh, you have already felt inside of meeeeee," she moans out her sentence as I continue to finger her. I remove my finger and line myself up at her entrance. Her eyes open as I position myself and the real meaning behind my words hit her. Looking at me with half hooded eyes, she nods as I slowly push myself into her.

"Uraraka, you. Are so. Tightttt." I concentrate on moving slowly, stretching her out gently. Her body tenses as I move forward, her brow furrowing. I pause a second to let her adjust. Reaching up, I graze my fingers over her forehead to smooth out her furrowed brow, "Am I hurting you?"

"No, I just need a second." We wait a moment longer before she says, "Okay."

I continue to push into her until I can go no further, buried all the way in. Stilling myself, I wait for her to let me know she is okay. I lean down and place kisses all over her face while I wait. Her hands reach out to cup my face as she nods for me to continue.

Before I lose myself, I draw out and pump myself in and out a few times slowly, but I can't take much more. I allow pleasure to take me as I pound into her relentlessly.

"Dekuuuuuu!" She cries out to me. Her calling my name, as I watch her boobs jiggle in rhythm with us, causes me to go over the edge. I thrust into her one last time hard as I come undone.

"I love you Ochaco!" The words leave my lips as I cum into her.

"I love you too Izuku!" She returns my words as she rides out her orgasm.

I fall on top of the beautiful girl below me turning us so she lies on my chest. I hold her to me as I secretly vow to be the best hero I can be so that I may always protect her.


End file.
